The sister, Rory, and the Kamikaze chipmunks
by Bookwormjavajunkie
Summary: Jess' sister helps him with his Rory problem. **Chapter 10 and 11 up same day** **COMPLETE**
1. Amy

THE SISTER, RORY, AND THE INFAMOUS KAMIKAZE CHIPMUNKS  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters pertaining to GG or GGSO, they belong to A.S-P and the guys at the frog. I do own Amy though, and that's enough to make up for not owning Milo. Oh, yeah, I don't own any of the bands or lyrics used in here, I do however, own the poems by Miss. Amanda (that's me, yup!) but not the one by Emily Dickinson.  
  
Pairing/Characters: R/J-- brother/sister thing with Jess/Amy  
  
Rating: PG-13--I think. There's swearing, suggestive material, and I may throw in a little insanity as the story progresses.  
  
Summary: Takes place right after "These Are Strings..." Jess has just gotten back to Jimmy's and his sister decides to be "helpful." He opens up to her, and she goes and tries to expel those pesky chipmunks. (Okay so I suck at summaries, sorry.)  
  
A/N: This is my first GG fic, so sorry if it sucks. I can almost guarantee that there will be a little out-of-character-ness going on. I'll try to keep it to a minimum. So, please read and give feedback. Here's what you've all been waiting for.  
  
~*~*~*~*Chapter One*~*~*~*~  
  
"I know that you are wrong/ Headstrong, head strong/ and this is not where you belong.." Trapt blared form the speakers as Jess walked into the house. Sasha was in the kitchen, God knew where Lilly was, and Jimmy was gone. Good, he thought, he'd just grab a book and content himself with that.  
  
It never crossed his mind to see who was listening to the radio so loud. Honestly, he had other things on his mind. Or rather other people. Rory.   
  
He sat down on the sofa and picked up Oliver Twist. He'd read it several times before but it reminded him of Rory. He just got into it, worry lines forming between his brows when the music clicked off. A girl of about fifteen came in and stood behind him, silently watching him read over his shoulder. When she saw he was done with the chapter she grabbed the book and sat down beside him.  
  
"Twist, huh. I always liked Dodger. Of course, Fagin was cool too, the whole evilness of him. That was awesome. I liked Two cities best. Although, I don't think you can run to a different city, or country, and completely change and leave your life behind. It's a great idea but your life is always with you. I guess that's what Dickens was saying when he went back and everyone wanted to kill him. Your life's your life and you can't leave it, you have to take and do the best you can with it and be happy. Just my philosophy. Anyway, your Jess right?"  
  
She waited for him to nod.  
  
"Yeah, thought so. Jimmy's son. Well, look at that. He's talked about you a lot since we first met. Not really about you, 'cause he doesn't really know you, but about regretting the fact that he doesn't. And well, I'll let Jimmy tell you that on his own. I guess having me around kinda opened his eyes a little. Don't know. Oh yeah. I'm Amy, Amy Carter."  
  
She pauses for a second just looking at Jess, trying to decide how to tell him. She goes with the only way she's ever known.  
  
"I'm Jimmy's daughter. Uh.. I guess that makes us blood. So...Jess...."  
  
He's silent. He didn't know Jimmy had a daughter, that he had a sister. He really didn't want to. But somehow, he felt something...he felt a small connection to the girl.  
  
"So, you're my sister, huh."  
  
"Um, yeah. By blood anyway. So that's out. What's up. I mean, what's bothering you?"  
  
She puts her hand up to stop him from speaking.  
  
"And don't tell me nothin'. 'Cause I know Dickens is interesting but that wasn't why you had the worry lines and long face. So come on."  
  
"Nothing, nothing's wrong."  
  
She just stares at him.  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Sasha, borrowing the closet."  
  
"Okay." Sasha called back.  
  
"Come on."  
  
Amy grabbed Jess by the hand and drug him into Sasha and Jimmy's bedroom and opened a small door. It revealed a closet, larger than would be expected. She pulled him in and pushed him down on one pile of blankets and then sat on the other pile across form him closing the door.  
  
"Christ, what is it with you people and closets?"  
  
"Good question. But mine first. What's going on with you. You can talk here, nothing leaves this closet."  
  
He sits silently for a few minutes just staring at her. Finally he heaves out a long suffering sigh and slouches with his head in his hands.  
  
" Okay. Liz, my mom, sent me to Stars Hollow a while ago because she was tired of dealing with me. I had gotten arrested, and don't ask for what because the truth is it's happened so many times I don't even remember."  
  
Amy sat there listening to him, not moving, not speaking.  
  
"So, she sent me to live with Luke, my uncle, who owns a diner, in this bumfuck town. He took me in, let me work in the diner for spare cash, sent me to school. I was a jerk about it. I didn't want to be there, and I let everyone know it. But then I met Rory. Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, well I didn't. I do know. Point taken? Okay, so I tried to win her heart. But she was with Bag Boy. Well, I guess that all changed. I felt a connection when I bought her basket, ninety bucks I spent for a fake meal, just to be with her. And then at Sookie's wedding she kissed me. Alright, so I had gone to New York, admitted how much I loved her to myself, and came back. She was happy to see me. Yeah, yeah, yeah. She ran off. Got all confused, went to D.C. That's another story for another time. Well, over the summer I got with Shane..."  
  
"Wait," she cut him off. "Shane, who's that? I mean, if you loved this Rory girl, then why would you get with Shane?"  
  
"To forget, I guess. She was still with Bag Boy. I guess I wanted to make her jealous. I don't know if it worked, but I guess it did. Because the night of the dance marathon Dean, Bag Boy? He broke up with her. We ended up together not too long after that. I love....loved her. But anyway, we were together for a while and then not too long ago there was this party. We went to it because her friend was playing in the band and well, Rory's the kind of person who'll be there to support you. So we went, I was upset, I found out I wasn't going to be able to graduate, and I wasn't going to be able to take Rory to prom. Luke was going to kick me out. I was going to disappoint the only people who ever pretended to care for me."  
  
"It sounds like they didn't pretend. And that you really cared for them too." She whispered.  
  
"Yeah, well. I didn't something really stupid that night. She came up into a bedroom where I was thinking and tried to talk to me. We started kissing and I wanted to go further. She didn't. I got angry. She thought it was because she wouldn't sleep with me. It wasn't. I tried to tell her that she didn't do anything wrong. But she didn't hear me. Dean saw her crying and as I ran down the stairs to try to talk to her he hit me. I was beyond caring then. We fought. From the staircase out into the yard. The cops showed up. Heh. Story of my life summed up into one sentence: the cops showed up. Anyway. To avoid the people pressing charges we had to pay them for the damages. Luke was going to make the payments, but I had to give all the money and tips I got from working in the diner to him. Then Jimmy came. He told me who he was, and that was pretty much all that was said. Luke and I argued because he knew he was here and didn't tell me. I told him I wasn't going to graduate and that I wasn't going back a second year. He told me I had to go. And I did, I ended up here."  
  
Amy started to say something but he stopped her.  
  
"That's not all. I've called Rory several times since I've been here and haven't said anything. I couldn't. But this last time she said something to me. She told me she might've loved me but that it was too late now, that I went about it all wrong. I did. I know it. And it hurts to know that we may have had something."  
  
He pauses.  
  
"I don't know why I'm telling you this. This isn't like me. God, this is nothing at all like me."  
  
"No, but it's what you needed. And hey, that's what I'm here for."  
  
She thinks for a minute.  
  
"God, that's a lot of kamikaze chipmunks you got there, huh, big bro? Little things that add up to totally fatal things? Yeah. Sounds to me like you got it tough. But also, I think she'd like to at least know how you felt. I mean, God, I'd like die if I knew I was loved."  
  
"Yeah, well. That time is over. I don't get that chance."  
  
Amy stares at him.  
  
"Can I tell her?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Good luck finding her though."  
  
"Oh. I'm good at stuff like that."  
  
She got up and walked out of the closet.  
  
"It stays in there. You're Jess again."  
  
"Sure. Whatever."  
  
"Hey. You ever want a little sister?"  
  
"All my life. Always wanted an annoying little girl on my tail." He says sarcastically.  
  
"Welcome back."  
  
***  
  
Three days later.  
  
Amy steps off a bus in Stars Hollow. She looks around for a diner but doesn't see one.  
  
"Hello, doll. You look lost." Babette says when she sees her.  
  
"Yeah. The diner. Where is it?"  
  
"That one over there." She points to the diner.  
  
"William's Hardware? Um, okay, thanks."  
  
"No problem, sweet cakes."  
  
She walks into the building that states it's William's Hardware but inside it's Luke's Diner.  
  
"Huh. It is a diner."  
  
She walks over to the counter.  
  
"Hey, you Luke?"  
  
Luke grunts.  
  
"Take that as a yeah. I'm Amy Carter. Where's Rory Gilmore?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just, where is she?"  
  
He points to a table.  
  
"Over there."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She rolls her eyes as she walks to the table.  
  
"Rory Gilmore? Hi, I'm Amy Carter. Jess' sister. Can we talk?"  
  
A/N: Okay, I know it sucked and was way out of character. I now need your guy's help. Review. If you tell me what I can fix about it I will. I'll revise this soon and put up Chapter 2 as soon as I start getting reviews. Thanks. 


	2. Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters pertaining to GG or GGSO, they belong to A.S-P and the guys at the frog. I do own Amy though, and that's enough to make up for not owning Milo. Oh, yeah, I don't own any of the bands or lyrics used in here, I do however, own the poems by Miss. Amanda (that's me, yup!) but not the one by Emily Dickinson.  
  
Summary: Take place after "Those are Strings...." and about twenty minutes after Chapter 1 of this fic. Amy has told Rory how Jess feels and has offered her own opinions on the matter.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the great feedback! There will be some major decisions happening in this chapter. And as always, I'm not going to stay in character 100%, I'll try to but I doubt it. Sorry in advance. And here's to praying it doesn't suck...  
  
~*~*~*~*Chapter 2*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory stares into her untouched coffee as Lorelai taps her fingers slightly on the table. Amy has left them to think over their options and is now nodding intently as Kirk talks.  
  
"I think I should at least call him," Rory said.  
  
"If that's what you think is best....I...I don't know if I would."  
  
"You don't like him."  
  
"No. I don't."  
  
"Well, I do. I..."   
  
She pauses. Both are in deep thought. Amy's words touched a deep part of them both. On one hand, what if she was telling the truth? And what if Rory loved him too? Lorelai would have to deal with losing her only daughter. And what if it wasn't? What if Jess would just break her heart... like he had already done? Either way, it meant big changes.  
  
"I... I want to go see him mom. I want to see him before we go to Europe. I have to know."  
  
"I'm not sure about this..."  
  
"You're never sure about anything when it comes to Jess....."  
  
"Hey! I'm sorry if I don't want my favorite daughter getting hurt again, okay! I just want you to think about this before you decide."  
  
"I want to go."  
  
"Why? Why do you want to go?"  
  
"I need to know if what Amy said was true! How can you even ask me why?"  
  
"Well, I know that. But why can't you just call him? It's over either way right? Why go down there to see him just to cause yourself more heartbreak?"  
  
"Because I need to see if he loves me."  
  
"Okay, we've established that. Doesn't answer my question, though."  
  
"Because, I think I might've loved him."  
  
Lorelai just stares at her daughter in confusion and surprise. After a few minutes she gets up and walks to the counter.  
  
"Luke!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need coffee, strong coffee. Aw, hell, give me a can of coffee and I'll just eat it."  
  
"Lor, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Oh, hey, can I borrow your apartment? I need to talk to Rory, now, and here isn't the place."  
  
"Uh, ok, yeah, sure. You sure your okay? Is it that Amy kid? You want me to kick her out?"  
  
"Yes. No. It is and it isn't. It's Rory. We just....have to talk okay?"  
  
"Alright. I'm here."  
  
He turns around and gets her a cup of coffee.  
  
Lorelai walks back to the table to get Rory.  
  
"Upstairs. Now."  
  
"Mom. Mom."  
  
"No, talking yet. Upstairs."  
  
They get upstairs and close the doors.  
  
"Mom. Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Why am I doing this? Uh, I don't know Rory. Maybe because I just found out that my daughter, my only daughter, was in love with the town hoodlum. The boy who tore your relationship with Dean apart, broke your heart. A thief, a liar, and...and God only knows what else. And my daughter loves him. Yeah, I'm a little freaked!"  
  
"Yeah, Mom I love him! And if he was any of those things I wouldn't! I wouldn't even be glad we shared the same air! Mom, I'm not fighting with you about this anymore! I'm eighteen. I'm going."  
  
"I can't stop you?"  
  
"I don't understand why you would. I love him Mom, and yeah, this might be a dead end, but I'll never know until I see. Please trust me to do this. Trust me that I won't make your mistakes."  
  
"Okay. Okay. I don't like this Rory but okay."  
  
"Okay. I'll come back the day before we leave for Europe."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too sweets."  
  
***  
  
Later that week in California  
  
"You sure your Mom's okay with this?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure. We have weird people over all the time. We actually had someone over last week that talked to her trashcan. Strangers are no problem for us. I caught Jess talking to the closet the day I left. I think he thought Lilly was in there, Lilly is Sasha's daughter, Jimmy's girlfriend, Sasha? Yeah. She's a little bookworm. She reads in the closet. Very private very nice. Jess and I had our first real conversation in a closet. But anyway, yeah, he was talking to the closet. Asking it what it wanted for dinner. I'm never gonna let him live that down. It'll be a good story to tell his kids. 'Hey did you know your daddy used to communicate with rooms?' "  
  
"Heh, yeah, I'll have to remember that. I would've paid good money to see him talking to a closet."  
  
"Yeah, it was funny. Jimmy does it all the time too. It was funny to see him the first time he was talking to a closet and the closet talked backed. I mean an actual little voice, not just what you know they say. 'Cause inanimate objects talk you know? They're good listeners and sometimes they are the most intelligent person in the room to talk to. I hate talking to someone who's brain-dead. It just bothers me. Oh, here we are."  
  
A/N: Guys, I'm really insecure about this chapter. So, feedback will be appreciated. I already know what I want to do for the next chapter but if you have any ideas of what you'd like to see Jess do over the summer (while Rory's in Europe) can you add them into the reviews? I don't want to just stop and have everything on hold until Rory gets back. Thanks, 


	3. Time with Lilly

Disclaimer: See chapters 1 and 2.  
  
A/N: This is actually more of a continuation of chapter 2. Sort of. It's just a little thing about Jess. The Rory/Jess action will be in chapter four. I still need ideas for what Jess, Amy, Lilly, Jimmy, and Sasha will get into during the summer. So please send me some ideas. Thanks. And thanks for all the positive feed back on both of my stories. Sorry it's so short. Oh and I won't be writing anymore until about the end of the week. I have finals coming up.   
  
~*~*~*~*Chapter 3*~*~*~*~  
  
Jess goes through his bags looking for a book to read. It's eight a.m. on a Friday morning and everyone else is asleep. He couldn't sleep. He knew Amy was leaving for her trip today, and that by now she would already be gone. Somewhere deep down inside he was hoping that she would have stopped to say goodbye, even if it meant waking him up. She didn't. She had told him the night before that she was leaving, that she had something to take care of. It had taken her ages to get her Mom to agree to let her go, and now she was gone. She would only be gone a couple of days but he was going to miss her.  
  
Finally his hand landed on a book. He pulled it out and looked at it. It wasn't his. It was a worn out book with a leather cover, it had an envelope tied to it with string. He took it over to the sofa and untied the string. He removed the envelope and looked at the cover for a minute. A Tale of Two Cities. Amy. He cautiously ripped open the envelope and took out the letter.  
  
Jess-  
  
Sorry I didn't stop to say goodbye. I couldn't. I knew you'd ask where I was going and I wasn't able to answer. I think you know. I can't promise you good news. Anyway, this reminded me a lot of you. I hope it gives you some perspective while I'm gone.   
  
You asked if I believed in love at first sight? Yes. I love you big bro. Wish me luck.  
  
Amy  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Jess leaned back and started read. Moments later Lilly walked into the living room with an afghan, two pillows and a book. She walked over and put a pillow in Jess' lap and another at the opposite end of the sofa. She sat down leaning her back against the pillow and covered her legs with the afghan motioning for Jess to do the same. He did, stretching one leg out so it was beside Lilly, who covered his foot with the blanket, and folding the other one under him. Lilly looked at him a smiled and he looked back and smiled his crooked smile. Both bent their heads over their books and began to read.  
  
***  
  
Sasha had woke up after hearing someone talking in the living room. She glanced out the bedroom door to see who was up and saw her daughter and Jess reading on the sofa, obviously comfortable in each other's presence. She smiled and went back to bed. 


	4. Rory in the closet

__

Disclaimer: See parts 1 and 2. 

A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while, okay not that long but I like updating sooner than this. I've had a lot going on: finals and a bunch of other stuff I wrote about in my bio, for anyone who cares to know. :-/. I'm depressed. And I figure I'm in this mood so I'm going to take it out on Rory and Jess. This chapter won't exactly be fun for the Literatis out there. But I promise you, things will get better. Do not give up on Jess and Rory just yet. *Okay, if I decide to finish it*

Oh, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed. All 15 of you. But I swear, I feel like people aren't liking this. If you'd like me to continue I'd like to know, but if not I am going to make this so that it has the possibility of being the last chapter.

Some things not relating to this story. Does anyone know Dean's last name? I want to use it in a future fic I'm doing but I swear I cannot remember it. Um, for those of you reading After Rory Loved Me aka smile mostly, I have to apologize my juices are not flowing right now. I'll update that asap.

Oh yeah, I have a webpage now. The one in my bio like sucks, it's an aol hometown site. The other one I'm going to be getting very soon (all I have to do is build it) will be somewhat better. You can check out my aol one if you'd like. 

Alright, so here's the story. Don't hate me. I'm a die hard Lit, but this had to happen.

~*~*~*~*Chapter 4*~*~*~*~

Jess sat in Sasha and Jimmy's closet waiting for Amy. She had something she had to talk to him about. It was important. He was concerned. Had something happen while she was in Stars Hollow? It hadn't taken him long to figure out that she was Stars Hollow. Talking to Rory. About him. He was worried about that. What had she said, What had Rory said? Was everyone okay? Was Amy okay?

The closet door opened and a girl walked in. Without actually looking at her Jess began to speak.

"Is everything okay? You? Rory, Luke? Did something hap..."

He stopped abruptly as he saw Rory walk in and sit down across from him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Okay we've established hi. So, Jess..."

"So, Rory. What are you doing here?"

"Amy came to see me. She was pretty bent on me coming back with her. I agreed."

"Lorelai?"

"Isn't here. Doesn't want me to be here."

"Okay, so we need to talk huh?"

"Yeah, we need to talk. Listen Jess, when you called I was mad. I said a lot of things I didn't necessarily mean. But I said a lot of things I did mean. You should have told me. God, Jess, I loved you. I love you. I would've help you. I would've understood. I thought, I thought you had left because I hadn't slept with you."

"Rory. No. It wasn't that. You didn't do anything. God, I tried to tell you that. You didn't hear me."

"You lied to me. You told me that you'd call me. You never did."

"Yes, I did."

"Okay, you never said anything."

"I couldn't, Rory."

"Why? I don't understand why. I don't understand why you couldn't tell me. Why you left. I don't understand. I keep asking myself what I did and then I remember I don't want to be the girl who asks herself why her boyfriend did something stupid. What she did to make it her fault. I won't be that girl."

"I don't want you to be that girl, either, Rory. You didn't do anything."

"No, I didn't. You did it. You were stupid. You left. You lied. You hid things from me. I told you once I didn't want to be that girl. Jess...I..."

"Hey, I know I was stupid okay! You have all the right in the world to call me stupid! I left the only girl in this whole damn world that could make me happy! Who the hell did I think I was anyway? I didn't deserve you! I don't deserve you! I'm going nowhere and I've known it all along! I'm a disappointment, a screw-up! I get it! But dammit Rory I love you! Don't you know that by now! I couldn't see you hurt over my failures! I couldn't hold you back like that!"

He was yelling, fully incensed.

"Jess, I told you I would have understood. You just had to tell me. And if you didn't deserve me I wouldn't be sitting here. And, no, I didn't know you loved me. You were too busy trying to keep yourself from me. You were pushing me away Jess."

"I know!"

"Jess, stop yelling at me!"

"Sorry!"

"Okay! But the voices still have not lowered!"

"Sorry."

"Jess.... I love you. But, I need you to be honest with me. I don't know as you can do that right now."

"Rory, I...."

"No, Jess, let me finish. I'm going to Europe this summer. I'm going. I'm going to think about this. You need to too. Get your life together. Figure out where you're going. I'll call when I get back. Maybe we can be together. Maybe not."

"Rory."

"Jess, I'll never stop loving you. But I don't know if I can be with you. I need time. Just give me time okay?"

"Okay." He sighed.

"I love you, Jess." She gave him a small kiss.

"I love you, too Rory."

They got up and walked to the door.

"I'll call you."

"Okay"

"Goodbye, Jess."

"Bye."

***************

**__**

Later that week

Rory got on her plane to Europe with Lorelai. Her mind was spinning. Jess loved her. But she couldn't be with him. Not right now anyway. That she was sure of. Would she be able to be with him ever again? She really didn't know.

You're growing up. You need someone who is growing with you.

You love him. He's the one.

He lied to you. He pushed you away and then ran away from you.

He did it for you. So you wouldn't have to hurt so much.

Didn't he?

"Whatcha thinking about?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing."

Just the biggest decision of my life. And I think I already know the answer.

Silently, a small tear rolled down her cheek.

__

A/N: So, press that little blue button and tell me if you want me to finish, or if you want me to leave it like this. I have thoroughly doubled my own depression. I want you to know I hated hurting them like this. And if you don't want me to continue I may write an epilog so I can make them both be happy. Anyways, review please.


	5. Bleeding

__

Disclaimer: See chapters 1 and 2.

A/N: Hey guys. Well, you liked it. That's good. I'm going to go on with it. I'm less depressed than I was. Thanks for all the great reviews. I really appreciate it. I was beginning to feel unloved. But, I feel loved now! Hehe. You guys cheered me up. I guess you really wanted Jess and Rory together huh? I know, cliffhangers should be illegal. That's why I love doing them so much. Okay, so here's the story. Oh, and don't forget your friend and mine, the little blue button. Reviews are always great!

~*~*~*~*Chapter 5*~*~*~*~

He woke with a start, and a ripe curse. His head bounced off of the coffee table and hit the floor. He'd fallen off the couch. That hadn't registered yet. The first thing he thought of was Rory. Where's Rory, she was just right here. Then he remembered he had been dreaming. Again. And he tossed and turned until he fell of the couch. Again. And hit his head. Again. He stared at the ceiling and decided it was safer to just stay down there. He turned his head just in time to see a pair of large, obviously male feet walk towards him.

"Fell off again?"

"Looks like."

"Gonna stay down there?"

"Was thinkin' about it."

"Sounds good. You okay?"

"Head hurts. Might be bleeding." He reached behind his head and felt where it had hit. "Yep. Bleeding. I'm fine."

"Was it that girl that came here?"

"Her name's Rory."

"So, yea."

"Not important."

"What happened?"

"Stuff."

"Okay, you don't wanna talk. I get that. Don't expect you to open up to me."

Jimmy got out of his crouching position and grabbed Jess' pillow. He let it land right and his stomach then put the cordless phone on the coffee table.

"Star-five. She won't mind."

He turned around and went back to bed.

But I don't want to talk. There's nothing to talk about. We're over. It's my fault. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

Fifteen minutes later he opened his eyes and glared at the phone suspiciously. Nope. Not gonna call. Not gonna do it. Don't need to talk, don't wanna talk. Fine.

He picked up the phone and dialed star-five. After four rings someone answered.

"Uggh."

He heard a woman in the background complain about the time.

"Shut up, Mom. I know."

"Um, maybe I'll call back tomorrow." He said.

"Jess? No, wait, Jess, I'm here, I'm awake. Almost."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Rory?"

"Yeah. We're not..."

"Oh. Poor Jess. What're you going to do?"

"Wait."

"Wait? For what? For her to tell you she doesn't think it'll work? Jess, I know she told you she'd call you, you told me that. But in the mean time, you need to decide where you're going. Get a life going, ya know?"

"Yea. I'm not going back to school."

"You have another option."

"Yeah?"

"GED, dummy. Go get your GED and impress the girl by going to community college. Yeah, I know, she's Ivy League. But your trying is never a strike against you. You want more than what you have. You want Rory."

"Yeah."

"Then what are you waiting for."

"Everything."

"That's your problem. Jess, stop it. I mean it. You've been a lovesick, hurt puppy since she left. That's not you. Go do something about it. We've ruled going to Europe out. So..."

"You're right."

"Of course."

"Of course. Stop being right, it's annoying."

"Stop needing me to be right."

"I don't..."

"Shut up. Yes you do. If not then why'd you call me?"

"Whatever."

"Yeah. That's what I thought. You're going into monosyllable mode."

"Yeah."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Jess."

"Bye Amy."

He hung up.

He hated when she was right. He had been bouncing the idea around in his head for a while. Now that his head was hurt, he thought he'd make Amy bounce it around in hers for a while. It's a good idea. I could get my GED. Take some classes. Work with English. I like reading right? It couldn't bee too bad. A couple of classes a week. And it would make Rory happy. Yeah, I'll do it. At that thought he rolled over and went back to sleep.

__

A/N: It's short, I know. Sorry. I think I'm going to skip most of the summer. Get to the Rory/Jess action. hope that's okay with you guys. So, review please. I'll update soon I promise.


	6. Used condoms and Lorelai's shirt

__

Disclaimer: See chapters 1 and 2. To reiterate, I own almost nothing.

A/N: Hey guys. Wow, ff.net has been dead. I'm reading older stories now. Sorry if I haven't reviewed yours yet, I probably haven't read it yet. Heh. Wait, this was not at all how I meant to start this out. How on Earth did I get here?

Here's the right way: Hey! I'm back from my in-home baby-sitting gig and I've had this chapter bouncing around in my head for three days. So it should be good. There a few key points I need to hit on.

A) The call with Amy, I wasn't sure who I was going to have it be to at first. I was thinking Rory, but no that would make him seem too pushy and that is way out of character. Lorelai? What would that accomplish? Luke. Maybe Jess had seen that Luke was trying to be a good guy, a father figure (look at the boat scene in Swan Song. Would just any old guy go out on a boat looking for a swan? I think not.) and thought maybe calling him and at least asking how she was was a good idea. But then I thought, wait, Amy and Jess need to bond. You like Amy, I like Amy, I'm about to kick Amy almost completely out of the story so let's make it Amy. 

B) Jackson and Sookie's last name. What is it? I know Sookie's was St. James. 

C) Thanks for all the great reviews. I came home to a bunch after baby-sitting and it really cheered me up. And thank you for the condolences (you know who you are) they were appreciated. 

****

Happy Friday the 13th to everyone!!!!

*************IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFORMATION**************

Hehe, I feel important. Okay so here's the lowdown of what went on during the summer. Rory went to Europe with her Mom. She didn't tell Lorelai about anything that had happened in Venice Beach because she felt she needed to think this through herself. Jess studied for a good part of the summer and was able to pass his test for his GED. The whole time Amy, Lilly, Sasha, and Jimmy were there to support him. He made some inner changes as well. A few walls came down. He realized that Venice Beach was exactly what he needed to start appreciating what he had. Now, with a new perspective and a slightly new edge to his personality because of it he had decided to show up in Stars Hollow. This time though, he wasn't planning on taking the bus.

He had worked the good part of the summer shift in a bookstore on the boardwalk and with the money he had saved was able to buy a '65 Ford Mustang Fastback for close to nothing. The guy who had previously owned it knew nothing about cars and when the clutch had went out on it he decided to unload it onto anyone who would take it. With Jimmy's help he had fixed the Midnight blue classic and now it purred like a kitten. After saying his goodbyes, he loaded his belongings into the trunk and went off to Stars Hollow.

Okay, read and review. The blue button gets sad when you don't push it. Here's the story.

****

~*~*~*~*Chapter 6*~*~*~*~

Jess stopped the car at a gas station in Hartford. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do now that he was here. Or, well almost. He dug some change out of his pocket and stuck it in an old telephone booth. Sighing, he dialed a familiar number. After two rings someone answered.

"Luke's Diner," the grumpy voice said.

"Nice to see you've found yourself in a better disposition, Uncle Luke."

"Jess? Where are you?" His voice was inquisitive at first then angry with a hint of something else. Relief, fear, Jess really couldn't be sure.

"Oh. The sunny town of Hartford at the moment but I'm on my way to Stars Hollow."

"You're coming back to Stars Hollow?"

"Yep."

"Here? You, here?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Well, I figured everyone was missing me."

"Jess, don't be a smart..."

"You didn't miss me?"

"That's not the point."

"So, you did miss me."

"Jess." Luke grumbled warningly.

"Okay, okay. I came back to see Rory and you. Oh, guess what."

"Jess, just leave Rory alone."

"I got my GED, I'm going to take classes at the community college. Oh, I got a car. To replace the one that was stole....." something hit him that he hadn't thought about before. "That you hid from me. I have money, not much but some."

"You're going to take classes at college?"

"Yep. Figured as much. Hold on, got to put more change in."

As Jess dug around in his pocket for change Luke stood there leaning against the wall. Jess had a GED, he came back to see Rory. Did Rory know? Did Lorelai know? Is that why she was being so moody? Wait, did he say he came back to see me too? Before he got to think about it too much Jess was back on the line.

"Sorry about that. So...where were we?"

"What classes?"

"What?"

"At college? What classes are you going to take?"

"Something English oriented. I don't know yet."

"That sounds good."

"Uh, Luke...."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"About that... I don't really know."

"I guess you can stay here a few nights. Not permanently. Just until you can find a job and an apartment. That's all. And if you screw up, you're out."

"Understood. Thanks."

"Yeah. She's at home. I think."

"Thanks. Bye, Luke."

They hung up. Well, off to Star's Hollow.

__

About an hour later

He parked the old mustang at the corner of the street and started his walk towards the Gilmore house.

The light was on in the kitchen and in Rory's room. Huh, they're not together, that's different. He walked around to Rory's bedroom window and looked in through the opening in the curtains. She was in there. And wearing her cake pajamas. She looked so cute in those. But, wait, she appeared to be mad. Yep, mad. She was sitting back against her pillows with her knees up and her arms crossed over them. He could have sworn that if she stared at the wall any harder and any meaner there would have been a hole in it. Ouch.

He took a deep breath and knocked three times in rapid secession on the window.

Rory jumped a little and stared at the window a moment thinking she had been hearing things. When she heard the knock again she got up. She flung the curtains open and pushed up the window. On a gasp, she jumped back as if she were burned.

"Jess! What are you doing here?" she asked after a moment.

"I'm bad with waiting."

They were both silent a moment.

"Jess..."

"Rory..." They had said each other's names at the same time.

"Jess, let me stay with you tonight."

"What?"

"I need to get away. Let me stay with you tonight."

"Rory, is this a good idea...Lorelai...."

"I don't care what she thinks. It's her I need to be away from. Please, Jess."

"Okay. It should be okay. Can I use the phone?"

"Yeah. Hold on."

She walked through the living room and into the kitchen where Lorelai had the phone.

"I need to use the phone," she said grabbing the phone.

"Rory, it's eleven at night, who could you be calling?"

"Dad," she lied. "He doesn't know we're home yet."

"You can call him tomorrow."

"No. I'm calling him now."

"Rory..."

"Mom. Drop it. I don't want to stand here and argue with you right now. I have more important things to do."

Lorelai just sighed and dropped her gaze. Rory walked back into her room and closed the door. She then did something she had never done before.....locked her mother out. She walked over to the window and handed Jess the phone.

"Phone."

"I see that. Thanks."

"I'm going to pack some essentials."

"Okay."

She turned around as she heard him dialing.

"Hey, it's me," he said.

Rory turned her attention to packing. She found her book bag and laid it out. In the bottom she dropped clean underwear and a clean bra. She then found her favorite, most comfortable cut-offs and a shirt. Clothes taken care of. On top of that she put a copy of Franz Kafka's Greatest Short Stories collection, Hilary Clinton's new book, and a book of early American poets. That would have to do. She rummaged through her room looking for her travel toothbrush and toothpaste, deodorant, hairbrush, and shampoo. When she found it she threw it into a pocket. She looked over to where Jess was standing, obviously arguing with whoever was on the phone. She sighed and walked over to her bedside table, pulled open the drawer. She took out the tiny box inside and opened it.

Inside the box were three condoms. Lorelai had bought them for her when she started dating Dean. Just in case. She slipped them into a pocket in her book bag hoping Jess wouldn't notice. She threw the box away and slipped on her shoes. All ready. God, she really needed coffee.

"Okay," Jess held the phone out to her. "Just write a note saying that you're going to be at Luke's so your Mom won't freak. Then, we'll be set. You done packing?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "But I'm not staying at Luke's why should I say I am?"

"Because you are. That's where I'm staying."

"Oh. Okay." 

She grabbed a notebook out of her desk and found a pen to write her mom a note.

__

Mom-

Going to Luke's. I'll be there for a while. Leave me alone.

Rory

She laid the note on her bed.

"I'll be right back," she said.

She took the phone into the living and placed it on it's cradle then went back into her room. She handed Jess the book bag through the window and climbed out herself. They started the walk to Jess' car in silence. Jess was carrying Rory's book bag for her and she reached out and took his free hand in hers. She looked at him as he looked at her and smiled. It's going to be okay, she told herself.

Just as they got to Jess' car Lorelai walked into Rory's room to try to talk to her. She saw the note on Rory's bed and read it. She frantically checked out the window, but couldn't see her daughter. She then ran to check the phone to see who she had really called. Danes, Lucas appeared on the display. Oh thank God. At least she'd be safe. She muffled a sob. She had turned into her mother. She had pushed Rory away. On top of it all, Rory had lied to her. It seemed silly that Rory lying to her was what concerned her most, but it was.

__

At Luke's

Jess knocked on the door then took Rory's hand again. She seemed to be needing the constant contact. He needed it too he admitted silently. He had missed her. A lot more than he thought he had. Luke jerked the door open.

"Hi."

"Hi," Jess replied.

"Hi, Luke," Rory said looking at the ground. Luke hadn't seen her in her pajamas in years.

They walked in and Jess sat Rory's book bag and his own duffle next to his old bed.

"Um, that's your bed, obviously. Jess, blankets and pillows are on the couch. I tucked both sides in for you Ror, it's how your Mom likes it, so I figured you might like it that way too," he was speaking very awkwardly and waving his hands around like he didn't know what to do with them. "I've never had a girl in here before sorry. Or I mean, not a.... well a girl yes. But not," he fumbled.

"Luke, shut up," Jess said laughing. He turned to whisper to Rory. "Truth is, I think I may have had more girls up here than he has."

"Shane in the closet doesn't count."

"Yes it does."

"You didn't sleep with her."

"Uh, leaving that one alone."

"In here? Jess?"

"Yes, Uncle Luke?"

"Jess I swear if I find out that..."

"Uh, guys? Sex life not important here. Coffee is." Rory said on the brink of laughter.

"Sorry. I'm going to take her into the diner. Get her coffee, catch up. Okay?"

"Yeah. Have fun. Not that kind of fun but...." he sighed. "Jess, don't touch her."

"Who says she won't touch me?"

"Come on Jess, coffee."

"Okay. We'll finish this later Luke."

"No we won't. I'm serious. About the not touching thing I mean."

"Got it."

They walked downstairs together, hand-in-hand. Jess still found it entertaining to get Luke riled up occasionally.

__

In the diner

Rory sipped on the coffee Jess had made her.

"So, how was L.A?"

"Okay. I kind of liked it. Hey, why did you want to stay with me?"

"My mom and I fought, I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I don't want to talk about L.A."

"Did you sleep with Shane?"

"Nah."

"Good. Have you ever...."

"Yeah. Twice."

"Oh."

"Rory, that doesn't mean anything."

"I know, I know."

"Does that bother you?"

"No, not really. I sort of knew you had. I just..... I hope it's good for you. With me not having had..... I mean..."

"You sound like Luke now Rory. Don't worry. As long as it's with you it'll be the best anyone has ever had."

She smiled.

"Wait. Hold on a minute. We're sitting here talking about having sex. Not just sex, but us having sex..."

"Making love," she cut him off. "It sounds more romantic."

"Okay. We're talking about us making love. Does this mean we're together?"

"Yeah. That's kind of why I'm here. I told my Mom I wanted to be with you. She kind of yelled. I kind of yelled. I kind of told her that if she didn't let me be with you I'd go to L.A. with you and never come back."

"You didn't. Rory...."

"I meant every word I said, Jess. She forbid me to leave the house."

"Not smart, Lorelai."

"Nope. I was determined to leave no matter where I went."

"Yeah. She should have seen that coming."

"Yeah." She walked over and sat down on his lap. "I've been wanting to do this a very long time.

She kissed him long and hard and deep. A small moan escaped her throat. They kissed like that for several long minutes until Jess broke away.

"Rory..."

"Jess, please."

"This isn't right."

"This is what I want. I wanted it before you left, I was ready for it and I wanted it to be with you. You left to keep from hurting me. You thought it would be easier if I could hate you rather than be disappointed. That made me love you even more. Please Jess."

"This isn't you. You're mad at your mom."

"Yes, I am. But she's separate from you Jess. When you wanted me you didn't pull away telling me it was wrong. Don't you want me anymore Jess?"

"Oh God Rory, I want you. I want you so much."

"Then take me. I love you, Jess."

"I love you, too. But...not here."

"Upstairs. Luke is asleep."

"Rory."

"Please, Jess. You want me, I want you, we're ready. This is the next logical step."

He leaned his head against her breastbone. " I don't have protection. I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to get you pregnant."

"I have one."

"You have a condom?"

"Three actually."

"Well, aren't we Miss Girl Scout USA."

"Jess....."

".............Okay."

She pulls him upstairs.

Inside the apartment all is quiet. Luke is indeed asleep with his door closed.

"I'm thankful he remodeled the place." Jess said.

"Yeah, I never really paid attention to it until now."

They walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

"So," Rory said, suddenly very nervous.

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah."

Jess leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was slow and deep and romantic. Rory reached behind him and pulled off his shirt.

"Aren't we in a hurry," he said slightly amused.

"Jess, come on. I don't know how long Luke will be asleep."

"You're right."

He started unbuttoning her shirt. "I'll take more time next time, I promise." He pushed the shirt off her shoulders.

__

3:00 am

Jess woke up with a start. He'd been dreaming again. He reached back and felt his head. Hey, it wasn't sore. He hadn't hit the coffee table this time. Wait, he wasn't on the floor, or on the sofa. He was on a bed, with a girl curled up in his arms. He opened his eyes and was able to make out Rory. So he hadn't been dreaming. Rory was here. Absently he stroked her bare back. Had this been a good idea? Yes. It had. He looked over his shoulder at the clock. Three am!!! Luke was getting up in an hour.

He kissed Rory on the lips softly whispering "I love you" to her before getting up. He found his boxers and pulled them on. That would suffice as pajamas. He gathered the rest of his clothes and dumped them behind the duffle. Just in the nick of time he remembered the used condom. He walked over to the bed-side table and got it. That could've been bad.

He walked into the bathroom to bury it in the trash. In the process he found another used condom. Eww. Gross. He thought. He looked around the bathroom and gasped when he saw a very familiar shirt. It was Lorelai's. Huh.

He walked out an eyed the sofa suspiciously. I don't like you, he thought. I was just in a nice comfy bed with a beautiful woman and now I have to settle for you. He sighed and readied himself for bed.

__

Later in the diner

Jess and Rory sat in the diner eating pancakes when Lorelai walked in.

"Luke is Rory here?"

"Yeah."

"Hi, Mom." Rory said from her seat across from Jess.

"Oh my God!" She said angrily.

"Uh, hi Lorelai." Jess said looking down at his plate.

__ ****

To be continued.....................................................................


	7. The truth comes out

__

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction site. If you think I own anything you need to be shot. Okay, maybe not literally, but come on people.

A/N: Hey. I'm in a weird mood. Have you guys ever felt like nothing was real? Yeah. I've been getting that feeling a lot lately. I woke up this morning and was sick. Like throw-up sick. I've got a headache and I have a strong urge to hit someone. Anyone. My right ring finger is stuck in the position I use for typing. Which is great, real convenient, I can't seem to hit the comma key so my sentences will probably be short and choppy, and I now cannot go back and edit words without having everything after it deleted. Fun. I'm listening to myself in my head and I sound like Michel, minus the French accent. Great. So, now that I have filled your heads with way more information than you needed I'll get down to business.

Business.... Oh shit. My mind just went blank. Oh, right. Nope, lost it again.

Okay, here we go. Reviews. Thanks a lot for them, I haven't gotten any for chapter six yet, (dammit comma key work!) probably because I only posted it a couple hours ago. But the ones I have received made me very happy. I'm afraid to get ones back for chapter six. It sucked. Okay, it didn't suck. There were places where it was way out of character, but it didn't suck. Did you guys like when Jess found Lorelai's shirt in Luke's bathroom? I'm expanding on that in a totally unexpected way this chapter. And I know, the Rory/Jess sex thing, not my best work. But hey, I'm not A. S-P here. Oh, BTW, Samantha I saw that, you used A. S-P in your disclaimer, I'm calling that a shout-out to me. :-D Yes, people I know I probably didn't come up with that, it's shorter than writing her whole name and for people like me who can actually remember her whole name? But let me have my 15 minutes of fame. I have no idea what I was going to say. My mom told me to reread my paragraph, cause I said that fact out loud, and I did but it didn't help, so I'm moving on.

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate Tristan? I think part of my mood is because I'm reading a Trory right now. It's well written, and I like that Jess lives with Rory, but she's dating Tristan. I also read 6 years and got a little lost. Good story but I was lost. Um. I think you guys want the chapter right? I can here you saying to me, shut up Amanda, no one cares. We just want to see what Lorelai says to Jess and Rory, what's going on with her and Luke, and if Luke finds out they had sex. That's all so shut up, we don't care that you hate Tristan, most of us have read the stories you're talking about, we don't need you to tell us. Oh, and this thing where you're telling us what we're thinking....it's annoying. Shut up and write the damn story already. Well, fine! Don't get all hostile on me!

I love you guys! You see you guys, you're great.

****

~*~*~*~*Chapter 7*~*~*~*~

Lorelai's glance shot back and forth between Rory and Jess. Oh my God! She thought. Rory was here with him all night. I was afraid of this. No, actually I was afraid that she was going to California. This is worse. Jess is here, Rory was with him all night, and Luke knew. Luke was supposed to be my partner in crime in all of this. He agreed that Rory and Jess shouldn't be together. What happened?

She glanced over at Luke and it appeared that a heavy cloud had been lifted. There was something in his eyes she hadn't seen in a very long time. She glanced over at her daughter. There was a shine, an all too familiar shine she didn't like to think about, in her eyes. Rory was happy, she was in love. She was also very mad at her.

"Hey, mini-me. I was worried, we need to talk." Lorelai said, trying for a cheerful disposition.

Rory had grown up so much over the summer. Part of that meant growing away from Lorelai. She didn't like that in the least, but she realized she had been taking the wrong approach. Just because everything was changing didn't mean anything had to change, right?

"Mom, I've heard it all before. We don't need to talk." Rory said, her face dropping.

She wanted things back the way they were between her and Lorelai. But that could never happen. When she had told her mother that she loved Jess and was going to be with him, that in her eyes nothing had changed, Lorelai had freaked out. Rory had done some freaking out of her own. Why couldn't her mother be happy for her? She had understood what Lorelai was saying. Everything would've been alright, but Lorelai had messed that up.

__

"I don't want you to make my mistakes. You're eighteen, not sixteen, but close enough! Getting pregnant at sixteen was the biggest mistake of my life!" Lorelai had yelled.

__

"So that means I was the biggest mistake of your life! Thanks, Mom!"

"That's not what I said! I didn't mean...."

"I know exactly what you meant."

Rory had stormed off to her room and moments later Jess had shown up. Nothing could be the same after that.

"Rory, we need to talk." Lorelai said again.

"Fine, Mom, talk. I don't care."

"I don't like you being with Jess. I don't. He's bad for you."

"Mom...."

"Wait, I'm not done. I told you that if you saw something good in him that I would try to see it too. I tried, and I don't see it. All I see is bad in him."

"Ms. Gilmore, in all fairness you have never tried to know me." Jess piped up.

"Jess, from the minute you came here you were nothing but trouble. And I tried to be nice to you, when you stole that beer from my fridge, I tried to be nice."

"That once, Mom. One time. That's it. You've been on him ever since."

"Hi! I'm trying to make a point here. Rory, you're going to Yale. Where does that leave you two?"

"I'll get an apartment in New Haven so I can be close to Rory. I'm not leaving her. I love her. I will never leave her again." Jess said reaching over and taking Rory's hand.

"You say never......"

"And I mean never. I messed up when I left. I get that. God, I get that. But I'm back and I am back to stay. I said I love Rory and I mean it. I'm going to stay with her forever."

"Jess. You can't mean that. You are so young...."

"Lorelai! I mean that! What I mean exactly is I want to marry her, start a family with her! I never thought I'd ever want that from anyone."

He stares down at his and Rory's linked hands, astonished by the realization.

"Y...you want to marry me?" Rory stuttered.

"Yeah." Jess answered.

"Oh my God. I don't know what to say."

"Um. Hi. I'm not done over here." Lorelai said.

"I think I feel the same way." Rory whispered.

"No. No!" Lorelai yelled.

"So what are we gonna do about it?"

"Nothing. You guys are going to listen me, hear my reasons and agree with me that this bad. Rory, Jess! Luke, help me out here!"

"Well, I don't know." Rory said completely ignoring her Mom. "We could get married before Yale, but that would be pretty quick. Or we could wait until later. Nothing's going to change between us right?"

"Right," Jess nodded. "But I don't want to wait."

"Me, either." Rory said.

"Well then," Jess said. "I know this is far from traditional, but neither one of us is real traditional. But...Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will marry you Jesse James Mariano." Rory leaned over and kissed him.

They kissed for several long seconds before they finally broke apart.

"I don't have a ring." Jess said.

"That's alright."

"No, I want you to have a ring. You'll have a ring."

"Mmmmm. I love you."

"I love you, too." He leaned forward to kiss her again.

"Wait, when do we tell my grandparents?"

"Uh."

Lorelai heaved a sigh, finally giving up. "We have a dinner with them tonight. Do you want me to call and see if it will be okay if you bring Jess?"

"Yes, please." Rory smiled at her mother, all thoughts of anger and resentment forgotten. "Thanks Mom. Oh! Afterwards, can we have a movie night? Please!"

"Yeah. Movie or junk food?"

"Junk food. You pick the movie."

"I'm invited right?" Jess piped up.

"Of course. You.....you're family now." Lorelai said trying desperately to accept the new turn of events.

"You can stay in my room, Jess."

"Now hold on a minute. No one agreed to any of that." Lorelai said.

"Mom, come on, we're getting married."

"Rory......"

"Mom, it's not like he's going to steal my virginity."

"Why is that?"

"Ummm...."

"Rory you didn't!"

Rory nodded slowly.

"Oh my God Rory," Lorelai started all over again.

Rory interrupted her. "Well, you've been sleeping with Luke! When were you going to tell me that?"

Lorelai gasped as did Luke, who had been watching them suspiciously, with not a small amount of pride. Lorelai looked around to see who all might've heard. Kirk looked down at his plate. Ms. Patty's head was turned away from them but she was obviously intrigued.

"Rory!" She whispered. 

"Well, you have."

__

A/N: Hey guys, yeah that was short. I know. I'm actually in a better mood than I was in the beginning. I think I may have two or three more chapters plus an epilog. Then I'll be done with this. Oh, I might bring Dean and Tristan into the next chapter. No, Tristan won't suddenly appear. Or, exactly. He's out of military school so it's OK for him to be back, right? Oh, yeah. I think I'm going to make Good Night, John Boy a sequel to this. It kind of fits. So in the following chapters, I'll try to lay that out. Okay, so I'm going to post this now. Review please. I'd appreciate it.

__


	8. RuPaul, Mary, Pearls, Oreos, and Lane

__

Disclaimer: What do you think?

A/N: Hey guys! I'm going to try to make these short and sweet. After this one. I need an opinion. But first I want to say, distoredstar I believe you were trying to say, in a nice way, that I crapped out on the last chapter. Yep. It was four am and I crapped out. Sorry. I'll make it up to you guys. I promise. Thanks all of you. Current mood: Hyper! No coffee. Irrelevant.

So, I have updated my bio. :-D I'm not depressed as much anymore! But there is a point to this. If you guys could take a few minutes and go read my summaries for stories I want to work on and tell me what you think I should pick, I'd be grateful for like life. I'm going to give you the jest of them here because I want to know what you want from me next. Oh, yeah, I will be finishing all my other stories too, I promise.

Leigh Mariano: AU. Jess has lived in Stars Hollow with his Uncle Luke since he was a baby. He grew up knowing Rory and being friends with her. Of course, that didn't stop him from being Jess. He now has a 3 month old daughter. Problem is, he hasn't seen her in two weeks, seeing as he's in a coma. Twist. It was Rory's abusive boyfriend and father of her unborn child, a man from Chicago, who shot Jess. Now, Rory is taking care of Jess's daughter and waiting for her one true love to come back to her. Rory's POV

The Truth Between Tristan and Dean: A quick, one shot slash. My first and probably only slash fic. Dean met Tristan the year before he moved to Stars Hollow when Tristan was in Chicago visiting an aunt. We get a glimpse of Tristan's crappy home life. How did Dean make him feel better? And now why do they hate each other so much? Dean's POV

Romeo and Juliet: Gilmore style: _Dark Literati. I'm warning you right now, it will be strong R for violence, swearing, and graphic sex. Rory like you've never seen her before. It's no secret Jess will do almost anything for Rory. Including killing her jealous boyfriend. When Luke and Lorelai decide to keep the two lovebirds apart as Stars Hollow starts to be suspicious of a certain "Nice, little, hoodlum" what will happen? Can they keep true love apart? And to what extremes will Rory go to to be with Jess? **NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. ** Will take place directly after A-Tisket, A-Tasket. Nothing after that show has happened._

So, please, pick one. And I'm sorry about the crappy chapter. This one will be better. More action, Luke dressed up. Jess almost naked. Oh, and Tristan and Dean are in this chapter, very little but here. Okay, so blue button, you know the drill. Please pick a story for me to do after this one is over, I like working on multiples. Hehe, okay, I'll let you move on to the actual chapter now. BTW, no more long A/Ns.

****

~*~*~*~*Chapter 8*~*~*~*~

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this." Luke said standing in Lorelai's living room, dressed up.

"Well, Rory was right. We've got to tell them sometime." Lorelai said.

"We _have_ to?"

"No, we could run off, change our names. Oh! We could go to Mexico! I could be Mercedes and you could be Raul!"

"Okay, we'll tell them. Go see if they're ready, we need to work out a game plan."

"A game plan? We need a game plan to talk to my parents?"

"I am not going in there without some idea of how this is going to work. Go."

"Fine, fine, Raul. I'll go check our hijos pequinas."

"Been a long time since you took Spanish hasn't it?"

She stuck her tongue out. "Pues de suka. Ha! That's Russian! Figure that one out Señor!"

She turned around and walked towards her daughter's door. Luke thought for a moment, scanning his very slight knowledge of Russian.

"Hey!" He called when he figured out that she had called him a nut sack.

Lorelai giggled and opened her daughter's door.

"Whoa, sorry!" She closed the door again.

Moments later Rory came out to a still red faced Lorelai. "You wanted?"

"Wow, I see why you like him. He has nice...."

"Yes, he does..."

"And a nice....."

"Yep."

"And a...whoa."

"Okay, Mom, stop now. What did you want?"

"Invigorating having a guy standing there naked, while you're completely clothed. Gives you a sense of power. And Jess, ha, having power over Jess would be fun."

"Lorelai, I can hear you, you know." Jess said from behind the door.

Lorelai giggled. "Are you decent?"

"I don't see how it matters anymore. But I'm covered."

"Okay, Raul! He's covered! Come on, game plan, let's go."

"Game plan?" Rory asked walking back into her room.

"Yeah, it seems Lukey won't go without a game plan."

" I think I liked Raul better." Luke said stepping into Rory's room. His eyes widened when he saw Jess in just his boxers. "I thought you said he was covered."

"He is, more so than when I last saw him."

"Shoulda knocked." Was all Jess had to say for himself as he pulled on a pair of black dress pants.

"I still cannot believe you talked me into this." Luke said.

"Hey, I got to go, you got to go." Jess said.

"So, said game plan. It is what exactly." Rory asked before applying a layer of pink lipstick.

"Who goes first?" Luke asked.

"Who goes first what?" Lorelai asked.

"Telling your parents. Do they go first, or do we go first? I'm all for them going for first and we're just there for moral support." Luke said.

"So, you go first," Jess said. "You're not getting out of this."

"Damn Luke, they've figured us out."

"Smart kids."

"The smartest," Rory commented.

"Didn't send her to Chilton for nothing." Lorelai said.

"And she's going to Yale." Luke said, falling into the rhythm without noticing.

"Oh, not to mention Princeton and Harvard too." Lorelai said.

"Yep. She's smart alright. Has to be with a mother like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What was calling me a nut sack supposed to mean?"

"You called him a nut sack?" Jess asked amused.

"A little." Lorelai pouted.

Jess ran his gel covered hands through his hair once more.

"Okay, ready." He said, wiping his hands on a wet nap. "Oh, I need to pick up more hair gel."

"Yeah, I need to pick up mascara and make-up remover." Rory said.

"We'll stop on the way to Mom's," Lorelai said.

"Why can't they just get it when they go get the junk food?" Luke asked.

"Because, that's a junk food run, not a cosmetics run. If you get cosmetics on a junk food run then it is no longer a junk food run." Lorelai explained.

"Oh, right. I forgot. You're insane." Luke said.

"That's why you love me."

"Yeah, unfortunately it is."

Jess and Rory smiled at each other.

__

Later at a 24 hour Mini-Mart in Hartford

"I don't see why you couldn't just let me get your hair gel." Rory said.

"I like a certain kind. If I get the wrong kind it won't stand right." Jess replied.

"Then why wouldn't you get my mascara and make-up remover?"

"That's girl stuff. You get it."

"Thanks. Love you too."

"Yep."

They walked into the cosmetics aisle in a comfortable silence. Rory went over to look at the mascara while Jess went further down to look at hair gel. Neither realized when someone else joined them in the aisle.

"Well. Hi, Mary." The other person said.

Rory looked up. "Tristan?"

"Bingo."

"So, whatcha been up to, Mary."

"A lot actually. And I see you still haven't learned my name."

"Mary, Mary. Must we been so hostile."

"What are you doing here Tristan?"

"Mom needed non-Acetone remover. Got me out of the house."

"You're getting remover? Didn't seem like the 'I-do-things-for-my-mom' kid of person to me."

"I'm not. This is special."

In reality he had to get out of the house. His parents were fighting, again.

"Mmmm."

"Guess who I ran into earlier."

"Who?"

"Paris Gellar. I hear you guys have been very chummy. Also heard she had a boyfriend. Had being the word."

"No Tristan. Don't do it."

"Mary, whatever could you mean."

"You don't know what happened there. Don't go after her."

"After her. Well, I never thought about that. But since you mention it..."

"Tristan, don't..."

Jess looked up from the bottle he was reading after hearing Rory's agitated voice.

"Mary, don't worry. There's no harm in giving an old friend a call. She's always had a thing for me, you know."

"Tristan...."

Jess decided to step in since this guy was obviously annoying Rory. He grabbed a random bottle and walked over to her.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Peachy." Tristan said. "And you are?"

"Tristan, this is Jess Mariano, my fiance, Jess this is Tristan DuGrey. He went to Chilton." She said with clenched teeth.

"Hi Jess. What happened to farm boy?"

"Dean and I broke up. Obviously."

Tristan picked up a bottle with green liquid in it. "This should do."

"Right."

"Bye Mary, bye Jess. Oh Mary, I'll have Paris say hello."

"Goodbye Tristan."

"Bye, Ru Paul." Jess said.

"If only." Tristan called back.

"You ready," Jess asked.

"Yeah." She reached out and grabbed a tube of mascara and a jar of make-up remover. "Let's go."

__

A few minutes later in the Jeep

"It's pink." Jess groaned.

"Haha, you got pink gel." Rory said.

__

Outside the Gilmore Mansion

"I don't want to do this." Lorelai said.

"Come on, Mom." Rory said.

"Come on, Lorelai." Luke coaxed.

"No. It's not to late. We can turn around and go to Mexico."

"I'm up for going to Mexico." Jess said unhelpfully. 

"We are not going to Mexico." Luke said.

"Mom, you do this every time. It's not going to be that bad." Rory said.

"I do not do this every time."

"Yes, you do."

"Well, it's usually that bad."

"Is not."

"Is too."

Suddenly the front door opened.

"Are you going to stand out there all night?" Emily asked, annoyed.

"We were thinking about. Mom." Lorelai said.

"I thought we were going Mexico," Jess whispered to Luke.

"We are not going to Mexico." Luke whispered. "Ever."

"Noted." Jess said back.

"Grandma! Hi!" Rory hugged her grandmother.

"Hello, Rory. And they must be..."

"Oh, Grandma, this is Jess Mariano and his uncle Luke Danes. I believe you have already met."

"Oh yes. The James Dean want-to-be and the diner man. Hello again."

"Hi." Jess said.

"Hi." Luke said.

"Excuse their monosyllablicy." Lorelai said.

"Why hello girls." Richard said as they entered the living room. 

Rory hugged Richard. "Hi Grandpa."

"Hi, dad."

"And your friends?"

"Oh Dad, this is Luke Danes, you remember him from Rory's graduation? And Jess Mariano. I don't think you've ever met."

"No, we haven't. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand to Jess.

Jess shook it. "Nice to meet you, sir."

Rory and Lorelai smiled at each other. Jess said sir. Emily gave them both disapproving looks and the straightened up and become serious.

"Nice to see you again, Luke." Richard said shaking his hand.

"Nice to see you again, too."

"Do you want anything to drink?" Richard asked.

"Soda, please." Rory said.

"Soda." Jess mimicked.

"White wine," Lorelai requested."

"Mineral water's fine," Luke said.

"Alright, coming up."

"Sit." Emily said and they all sat.

Rory cleared her throat and gave Jess a look.

"Oh, right. Um, Mrs. Gilmore. I feel that I should apologize for my behavior the first time we met. My only excuse is that I had just been attacked....." He trailed off and bent his head. "Attacked by a swan. It's no excuse for my being a jerk to you and Rory and I'm sorry."

"You were attacked by a swan?" Lorelai asked, amused.

"Yeah. And afterwards he drug me out in a boat to find it. He wanted to attack it with the baster. I think he said he was going to do some beaking of his own. It was a scary swan." Luke said.

"Need I tell them that I wanted to take the ladle but you told me I should take the baster. That the ladle was new. And you went willingly. You even asked if you should swim around underwater breathing through a straw."

"You couldn't have thought I was serious."

"It's so hard to tell with you."

"You, Lucas Danes, condoned harming an animal?" Lorelai asked.

"No, I just said that he couldn't take the ladle."

"You condoned it. No wonder I'm a bad kid. I try to be a good kid but I can't. Not with these influences."

"Jess...."

"Yes, Uncle Luke?"

All four Gilmores were holding in laughter.

"Our influences huh," Rory said. "What about the outline on the sidewalk gag?"

"That was just funny." Jess said.

"Babette's gnome?"

"Okay, bad judgment."

"The fancy snowman."

"You deserved to win."

He looked at Rory and they fell into a silence.

"Luke stole my car."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did."

"I hid it. There's a difference."

"Okay, why did you hide his car." Emily asked.

"Taking his side." Jess murmured. 

"He wasn't going to school. He was working instead of going to class."

"Aha! So you did hide it!"

"You didn't give me a choice."

Jess gave him a death glare and they once again fell into a silence.

"So," Richard cleared his throat. "What have you been up to lately Luke?"

"Balancing my time between work and Lorelai. Not easy when Lorelai wants to monopolize the time of everyone around her."

"I do not."

"Yes you do, Lorelai." Emily said.

"They are taking his said," Lorelai said to Jess.

"I know." He said. "They're ganging up on us."

"Mean."

"I agree."

"Why are you spending so much time with Lorelai?" Richard asked.

"Um. We've kind of been seeing each other." Lorelai said.

"Really, what happened to, what's her name, Nicole?" Richard asked.

Lorelai and Luke gave each other funny looks then looked at Richard.

"Rory tells me things."

"Oh. We broke up." Luke said.

"Ah." Richard replied.

"Well, I think that is just great. Luke and Lorelai that is. Don't you Richard?"

"Oh yes, yes. Splendid."

"Dinner is ready." A maid said.

"Oh, right. Let's go eat."

They all walked in and sat down to eat.

"You know, we aren't the only ones with splendid news." Lorelai said, kicking her daughter under the table.

"What? Oh, right." She sighed loudly and smiled at Jess. "Jess and I are getting married. We're engaged."

Silence.

"Did you hear? Mom? Dad?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes. Yes. But why?" Emily said.

"Um. We love each other." Jess offered.

"Yes, but..." Emily began.

"Well, this is wonderful news. Have you decided what to do about your living arrangements?" Richard asked.

"I thought we could get an apartment in New Haven. If Rory wanted to she could still live in her dorm, but the apartment would give us sometime to ourselves." Jess said.

"Oh, that is wonderful." Richard said.

"Yes. Wonderful." Emily said. "I see you have no ring."

"It was a little unexpected. I haven't gotten her one yet." Jess said.

"Yes. I see." Emily said.

__

After dinner

"Jess, come with me please." Emily said.

"Um, alright." He said and followed her.

She walked through the large house and into a large bedroom.

"Stay there," she said and walked into a large walk-in closet.

Moments later she came back out, holding a small velvet box. She handed it to Jess.

"This was my mothers. I would like you to have it." She said to Jess.

"Thank you. I appreciate this." He said opening the box.

The ring was beautiful. It was a yellow gold band with a diamond in the center, it was framed by small pearls, two on both sides.

"Thank you." He said again.

"Nothing but the best for my granddaughter. You take care of her."

"I will."

"Rory." Jess motioned for her to come over by the doorway with him.

"What was that all about?"

He pulled the velvet box out of his pocket.

"A gift from your grandmother to me, and now I want to give it to you." He pulled the ring out and slipped it on her finger.

"It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as the woman wearing it." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She kissed him again.

__

Later in Stars Hollow

Lorelai pulled the Jeep up by Doose's.

"We'll go get the movies, you get the junk food." Lorelai said.

Luke gave Rory and Jess a helpless look.

"Alright. Meet you at Luke's in fifteen for coffee." Rory said.

They all got out and went their separate ways. Rory and Jess walked into Doose's Market and was greeted by Taylor.

"Why hel....." He stopped.

"Why Hell to you too Taylor." Jess remarked.

"You."

"Oh, great. Here we go."

"Oh, I thought you left."

"I did."

"You should've stayed gone."

"Probably."

"Hey." Rory said.

"Sorry. I came back."

"I don't want you in here." Taylor said.

"Come on, Taylor. I'm not going to steal anything."

"Movie night. I need him to help me shop because I don't know Luke eats." Rory said nodding.

"Fine. But I'm keeping my eye on you."

"Thank you." Jess let out a long suffering sigh. "He doesn't like me." He said to Rory.

"Nope. Do you care?"

"Not really. You?"

"Not in the least."

"Good, we agree then."

"I stole corn starch from here once."

"You did?"

"Yeah. He still hasn't let me live it down."

"Sounds like Taylor."

"Cookies."

"What?"

"You get cookies, I'll get candy. We'll meet at the popcorn. Then we'll look for Luke food."

"Alright."

Rory grabbed a basket and walked over to the candy aisle and Jess walked over to the cookie aisle where he saw Dean stocking shelves.

"Oh shit." He muttered.

He walked over and reached for a bag of oatmeal cookies.

"Is it true?" Dean asked.

"Is what true?" Jess responded.

"Are you and Rory getting married?"

"Maybe."

"Jess."

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just asking. That was fast."

"Kettle. Pot. Black. Point taken?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

He reached for a bag of Oreos.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What?"

"Unless you want to have a half an hour debate about Oreos I wouldn't get those were I you. Here." He reached over and got a bag of Chips Ahoy, his wedding ring sparkling in the florescent light. "These are safer, and they like them."

"Thanks." Jess took the cookies from Dean and grabbed a third bag of cookies. Would three be enough? He grabbed another bag of cookies just in case.

"Smart man. Congratulations."

"Thanks." He found himself saying again. "You too."

"Thanks." Dean said.

Jess walked over to where Rory was waiting.

"What was that about?"

"Warned me against the Oreos."

"Ah. He saved you half and hour."

"So I'm told."

"How many did you get?"

"Four bags. I was going to stop at three, but better safe than sorry right?"

"Smart man. That's why I'm marrying you."

"And I thought it was because you love me."

"Well, that's part of it."

"Let's go, Luke food."

__

1:53 am

Lorelai had rented _Willy Wonka _and _A Walk to Remember _and Luke had agreed to _the Matrix_ as well. After watching all three movies Luke and Lorelai and Jess and Rory all went to their rooms. That was an hour ago. Rory had been asleep about ten minutes when she heard the phone ring.

Lorelai walked into the bedroom with the phone.

"Honey, wake up." She whispered to her daughter.

"Ugh."

"Rory."

"Ugh."

"Rory, the house is on fire."

"Ah. What! I'm up! Save the coffee!" She looked at her mother. "What?"

"Phone."

"Okay."

Lorelai handed her the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello. I'm sorry did I wake you up? Because I really need to talk to someone. I'm going nuts over here." Lane said on the other line.

"Yeah, it's 1:53 in the morning. I was trying to sleep. Hold on okay?"

"Okay."

Rory tried to slide out of bed without waking Jess whose arm was tightly wrapped around her. 

"Who is that?" He asked surprising her. She looked over to see him looking at her.

"Lane. Let me go. Go back to sleep."

"Okay. Tell her hey. I love you."

"Alright. I love you, too."

She slid out of Jess' arms and found her robe. She walked into the living and sat on the couch.

"Okay." She told Lane.

"Who was that?"

"Oh yeah, Jess is back. He says hey."

"He's there with you, while you were trying to sleep?"

"Yep."

"Rory?"

"We're getting married!"

"Oh my God, Rory! When did this happen? When did he get back? Tell me everything!"

"Okay, okay. Hold on."

__

A/N: Better? In case you forgot...you see the blue button. It likes it when you give me reviews. Thanks.


	9. Packing and Bridesmaid dresses

__

Disclaimer: I don't even care anymore. I own them. Sue me. ::Waits for WB executive to come out of the woodwork and serve me with papers::

A/N: Hey guys! I know I said no more long A/Ns. I lied. It's 9:30 am and I'm actually up. I got to bed at 6 am. I don't know what it is with me lately but I cannot sleep. I have a chapter for Romeo and Juliet going in my head, but I want to get this out. Oh yeah, sorry about being so late. And get this, I think someone is secretly dying my hair while I sleep and in reality I'm a redhead. No offense to redheads but I'm sure you'll know what I mean. I went out side for five minutes, FIVE MINUTES, yesterday and I got sunburned. My face, my arms, and my chest. I had all my chest covered too. Ridiculous. I just forgot how to spell that. Can you believe it? 9:30 am!! No coffee!!

Okay. I have my coffee now. 

Thanks **Leila18**, I giggled(yes I giggled) when I read your review. :-D Yes **coffeechick** the blue button likes you a lot. **Adrianna** and **distoredstar **you are my most loyal reviewers and thank you for that. **distortedstar **I really hope everything went okay with your surgery and that you will be back with us soon. **Babs, iminlovewithaboynamedJESS, **and **starblaze** you are also very dedicated reviewers and I love you guys for that as well. I love all of my reviewers even though I didn't mention you all here. Let me make this very clear: **ALL MY REVIEWERS, I LOVE YOU!!** Okay I have the sudden urge to say "And I'd like to thank the higher powers, the God and the Goddess. Rob, if you can see me from where you are then Pog mi Hone!!! Yeah you know what that means. Screw my parents, they think I'm stupid. And I really want to A.S-P and Daniel they've made this happen for me!" Emmy moment over now. More coffee.

I'm going to plug a few stories I'm reading right now. Green Eve's Shivery. I love it. You guys, if you haven't already, have to read it. Everything Samantha has ever done. Wonderful. distoredstar, greatness, I'm hooked on the recent one, but I swear to you I cannot remember the name. I'm reading Jade and Angel, I don't remember who it's by but you guys can find that out. It's really confusing but it an intriguing way. Oh and though I haven't read everyone's here yet, and I guarantee I will, I encourage you guys to go to their bios and read what they've written. We have a great community of writers here with us.

Okay, so I have nothing of any importance to the story to say, other than I apologize for being so long. So here's the chapter. Enjoy. ::Little blue button pouts and says 'Push me!'::

****

~*~*~*~*Chapter 9*~*~*~*~

"We can pack your winter wardrobe, a good half of the books, the stuff from your walls...." Luke trailed off looking at the gaping Rory. "What?"

"What am I going to do once I pack those things?" Rory asked.

"Send them over to the apartment?" Very touchy ground, Luke reminded himself. The Gilmore's are insane.

"All alone? They'll be lonely."

There it is. The insanity. "They're inanimate objects, Rory." No! Rewind, rewind!

"Uh! They have feelings too!" Rory crossed her arms and looked at Luke who was now standing with his head bent, silently cursing himself for saying anything.

"What's going on, I heard yelling? Did Luke drop something on his toe?" Lorelai came in.

"No. But he should have. He said I should pack some things and send them over to the apartment." Rory said.

"All alone?" Lorelai said.

Rory nodded somberly and both gave Luke a look.

"It's perfectly reasonable to pack things and send them ahead to the apartment." Luke started in his defense.

"But they'll get lonely." Lorelai pouted.

"Exactly what I said." Rory nodded.

Luke scrambled for a bit of insanity to make them see the wisdom in what he was saying. "Look at it this way, they'll be lonely for a while but they'll get to gloat to all of their friends that were left behind that they got to see the apartment first." 'Did I just say that?' He thought. 

"He has a point." Lorelai said.

"I hate it when he's right." Rory pouted.

"Me too. Damn sexy man, stop being right."

"Lorelai. Don't call me sexy man." Luke warned.

"Oh but it's okay if I do in the bedroom right?"

"Mom, gross! Stop there. Luke don't answer her." Rory made a disgusted face, but she was secretly laughing inside.

"Had no intentions doing so." Luke said, obviously embarrassed and more than a little annoyed.

"Thank you." She smiled appreciatively. 

"Do you need help? I've got to get to the diner, but maybe I can come by later and...."

"No, thanks. I think I've got it. I have Mom and Jess will back soon to help." She rolled her eyes at the thought of Jess and her Mom helping. "And Lane'll be over in a few." 

"But come over anyway." Lorelai said.

"And bring food."

"And coffee."

"Of course. Bye Ror. Bye Lorelai." He kissed Lorelai on the cheek and left for work.

"Cheek. Very 1950s." Rory commented.

"Still not comfortable with public displays of affection."

"He'll learn."

"That he will."

"Pack?" Rory said and dug out a crate Luke had brought over.

__

15 Minutes later

"I liked them pre-collaboration with Ja Rule. But after that I lost all respect for the band. And St. Anger, have you heard that yet? There's a total of five words in the seven minutes, twenty seconds of the song." Lane was telling Jess as they walked through Rory's door.

"Metallica?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah." Lane said.

"I was trying to tell her how the greatness of the band could not be deflated because of one song. Even a sucky song like the one they did with Ja Rule." Jess said.

"Oh, that one sucked." Lorelai said.

"I have absolutely no idea what you guys are talking about." Rory stated.

"No taste." Lorelai said.

"Sadly uncultured." Jess intoned.

Lane just shook her head.

"Hey!" Rory mock pouted. "Are you guys going to help me pack?"

"Yep." The all said in unison and laughed.

Jess opened a drawer and started pulling out books. " _The Red Tent,_ too biblical and woman-y, _Inside a Whale and other essays, Heidi. Through the looking glass, To kill a mocking bird, O' Pioneers, a Separate Piece. The Great Stories of Franz Kafka, Edgar Allen Poe: A Collection of Dark Works. War of the Worlds, the Complete works of Shakespeare._ Very nice collection."

"Thank you." Rory said.

"_Tale of Two Cities, Oliver Twist, A Walk to Remember. A Walk to Remember?_" He repeated. "_Great American Poets, Camille, Great Works of Emily Dickinson, Tom Sawyer, The Adventures of Huck Finn, The Jungle Book. Emma, Dracula, The Devils Advocate, Red Badge of Courage, the Great Gatsby, The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, Scarlet Letter, Silas Marner, Pride and Prejudice, Dog Song, War and Peace."_

"Well thank you, I know what books I have." Rory said.

__

" The Yearling, The Giver, Timothy and the Cay, Seven Short Novel Masterpieces, the Diaries of Anne Frank. Great selection. I was surprised to see some of these books. Others were predictable. Share?"

"Of course." Rory said, pulling out another drawer and beginning to load a crate. "You haven't gotten to my biographies yet, I see."

"Let me show you a secret." Jess said. 

It was two hours later and they had finally gotten all the books and CDs packed away. They had one trash bag full of folded clothes. Jess stuck the vacuum hose into the open end of the bag and sealed it with his hands. He turned the vacuum on and waiting a few seconds. The bag had shrunk to nearly a tenth of its original size.

"Cool trick." Rory said.

"How did you think I was able to carry all my stuff in one duffle bag?" 

__

Later that week

"No pink!" Lorelai, Rory, and Lane said in unison.

"But pink is very womanly. You'll look cute in it." Emily said.

They were standing in Emily's living room discussing bridesmaid dresses. Lorelai had insisted on making Rory's wedding gown but Emily wanted to have her favorite seamstress make the bridesmaid gowns. Since they were a little cramped for time they agreed.

"Actually, I was thinking about shades of blue, Grandma." Rory said.

"Shades?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. You know since we're having the girls pick out dresses I thought they could have their own unique color too. But blue."

"Fine. Continue." Emily said, giving in.

"So, Rory, you still haven't told Mommy about the apartment you and Jess decided on." Lorelai stated.

"Oh. It's very big and spacey. It has it's own little foyer and steps down into the living room. There's two bedrooms, one we're going to put a computer in for Jess to use, he's decided on writing and reviewing books. The bathroom is a little cramped. The kitchen is separated from the living room by a bar with collapsible shutters and a swinging door. It's beautiful, I love it. It's only a couple of blocks from Yale, too, and that's very handy."

"Have you christened it yet?" Lorelai asked.

"Lorelai!" Emily gasped. "How could you have suggested such a thing?" She turned to Rory. "It sounds very nice dear."

When Emily had turned around Rory looked over at Lorelai and nodded.

"Ah. Here they are." Emily said handing some catalogs to the girls. She grabbed a notepad. "Okay, now, we need to make a guest list. Who should we invite?"

"Oh, I don't know. The immediate family of course. You can handle that Grandma. Not too many though. Um..." Rory trailed off.

"Mia, definitely Mia. And Christopher....right?" Lorelai said. The last she asked as if she was not certain of the answer.

"Of course. Dad. Yeah, we'll invite him. The Kim's. But that's a no brainer. Dean." She stopped. Everyone was looking at her. "What?"

"You want to invite Dean to your wedding? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah. Last time Dean and Jess spoke they were friendly. And we're trying the whole friend thing right?"

"Tristan? Tristan DuGrey. Are you inviting him?" Paris piped up half distractedly. Everyone had nearly forgot she was there.

"I don't know. Do you think I should?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Okay, then. Tristan. Luke won't need an invitation. I wonder if Jess is going to invite Jimmy and Sasha. Amy has to come. If it weren't for her we wouldn't be together. Liz....no. I don't think we should invite her. That would be up to Jess though. Um, obviously Grandma and Grandpa. No Mr. and Mrs. Hayden. All of Stars Hollow."

"That's it?" Emily asked when Rory had stopped.

"Yeah. But Jess still has to figure out who he wants to invite. And the family I didn't mention. Oh no! Sookie and Jackson! They have to be invited. Michel!"

"Honey, since when did you like Michel?" Lorelai asked.

"Always. Michel is a big part of our lives, he was a big part of the Independance Inn and thus a big part of our lives. He kind of grows on you."

She went on and on naming the people she wanted to invite and the list grew and grew.

__

A/N: I'm stopping here because I feel like I am forcing this chapter. I know it's short and is not as good as my previous chapter, but next chapter will be longer and better. Two more chapters and this is over. Sadness.


	10. The big day

__

Disclaimer: Do I care? Do I really care if A.S-P or the WB sues me? Not really. Yes, I own Gilmore Girls, all the ideas on the show were stolen from me. I especially own Milo Ventimiglia, and hey A. S-P and the WB, you can't sue me for saying that because last I checked he wasn't under contract with you! So, ha! If you guys believe me, you need to be slapped. No I do not own anything. You hear that thought cafe! I'm a poor writer who is lucky to get paid 2 cents a word for her projects, sitting here writing fanfiction, and I won't say that I am doing a good job of it, as an exercise. Do you honestly believe I own a single goddamn thing? NO!!! Get over yourselves. [That was in no way, shape, or form directed at the readers. It was just me ranting about thought cafe. If I offended anyone I truly am sorry.]

A/N: Hey guys! Wow, long time no see huh? I have not been home at all to do anything lately. Baby-sitting. You guys know how it is, right? Yeah. I was supposed to go today, but they pulled a no show. They were supposed to pick me up before they went and got CJ. my nephew, at six, but by nine I said screw them, I'm playing Q-Bert. It is now, 1:40 am and they aren't here and they won't be here. So, instead of sleeping I thought I'd try to pop out this chapter for you.

I had some news about Chad Michael Murray. Milo Ventimigla and the show, but I'm assuming you guys have already picked up on it and are more into the loop than I am. Hey, if anything happened in the past month, mind telling me? I've been out that long. Also, I have my blurty up. One sucky entry under PinkMonkeyLit. And my webpage is up and running. The link is in my bio. They both suck at the moment. I haven't had time to work on them.

Oh, guys. Is there anyone out there that can do a story, Lit of course, from Drive Me Crazy? I really want to see it done, but I'm not sure if I could do it right. The only thing I really want is for it to be a Lit and Java Junkie and have Shane be the girl that Jess leaves and Tristan be the guy Rory goes after. I really want to see something like that. Does that make any sense? I could, I don't know, beta-read or whatever if you'd like. Or it can be all yours. But I'd still like to see it done. Tell me if you'll do it please.

So, that's it. I guess. I started this about a million years ago but it didn't sound right, so I'm starting over. This and an epilog. I'll try to have them both up the same day. I started my Leigh Mariano story. Does anyone want that up after this? I still have Good night, John boy and Romeo and Juliet. Goodnight is indeed a sequel to this, that's why I put it on a halt. Anyways. I'm done. Here's the story.

Blue button. You guys know what to do. Please!

****

~*~*~*~*Chapter 10*~*~*~*~

"You're going to pay for that, both of you." Jess said, looking up at the two laughing women standing, dry, on the bridge.

These were the two women he loved the most in the world, both of them recently found. His beautiful, smart fiancee, Rory, and his quirky, slightly insane half-sister, Amy. He was glad that Sasha had insisted on flying everyone in for the wedding. It was nice to have his family backing him. That is, it was until his women had turned on him.

"Aw, baby's all wet. Look, Rory, what a good Hulk impersonation!" Amy laughed. "We warned you!"

"That we did." Rory nodded, laughing.

"Fine, fine you warned me. Now help me out." He said, mocking irritation and holding out both of his hands.

"Oh, no, Mister. I'm not falling for that one." Rory said.

"He probably just pull us in." Amy stated the obvious looking at Rory.

"Of course. And we wouldn't want that would we?"

"Well." Amy thought. "Nope. Let's go."

Rory and Amy turned and started to walk away. 

"Hey guys! Guys! Very funny. Now, get me out of here" They kept walking. "Okay. Ror," He pleaded. "Can I at least have a kiss before I drown?" He mock sniffled.

"Oh, okay." She walked over and bent down to give him a kiss. He, of course, pulled her in with him. "Hmph, no fair!" She laughed, splashing.

"All's fair in love and war." He grinned and looked up at Amy.

"Oh, no way! I'm not that dumb. Nu uh. Nope. Forget it. Jeeesssssss...." She whined. "Don't look at me that way."

"Come on, Ames. Pull us out. We won't pull you in." He looked at Rory.

"Promise." They said in unison.

Their grins on their faces should have warned her, but she went over and offered her hands anyway. She yelp when they pulled her in but was laughing and splashing as soon as she hit the water.

For once in his life, Jess was truly happy. He was laughing, full throated laughter, and having the time of his life. His walls were down and he was a completely different man. The man Rory knew he could be, the man she had followed to the core of the whole Jess and in the end, fallen in love with.

"It's going to be so lonely without them." Lorelai said, sitting down on the large sofa in her living room.

"I know." Luke agreed.

"All this room, this spacious house, all empty except for me. I'll die of having nothing to do, no one to talk to." She looked at Luke pointedly, something he missed entirely.

"You do nothing as it is, Lorelai. Anyway." He paused for a second. "You'll have me."

"Aw. Really? That's sweet."

"Yeah. I could...you know...stay here with you. If you want. So you won't get lonely." He said, then stared intently at his shoes.

"Luke, are you suggesting we live together?"

"Uh..."

"You are! Your suggesting we shack up together, live in sin. You want me to have your illegitimate children don't you?" Lorelai teased.

"Our children won't be illegitimate." He said, missing the meaning behind his words, while Lorelai caught it and held it tight to her heart. "Forget I said anything." He shook his head.

"No Luke. I appreciate the offer. And I accept." 

"Okay."

"Okay." Lorelai nodded.

For a moment she just stared at him, and he tried desperately to ignore her. Finally, he broke.

"What?" He asked.

"Luke..."

"And again I ask, 'what?'"

"We're moving in together..."

"We're moving in together." He said it with a more decisive tone.

Lorelai leaned in and kissed him. 'Oh, God, what am I getting myself into?' He asked himself.

Lorelai leaned her ear intently against the door to Rory's room. It was silent except for a slight snoring. Jess, at least, was asleep. Slowly and quietly she opened the door. Rory was laying on her back with her head tilted slightly toward the left, where Jess was sleeping. Jess was sleeping on his side facing Rory, his arms close to his body. She could see his bare chest and muscles. She smiled and sat down gently on the bed beside her daughter.

"Rory, honey, wake up." She whispered. Jess rolled over onto his other side. Rory didn't stir.

"Rory..." She tried again, this time with success.

"There's a boy in my bed." Lorelai said.

"I know, Mom."

"He's not leaving."

"Okay."

"It doesn't feel weird."

"That's good, Mom. Good night."

"But..."

"Go back to bed, Mom."

"Night, honey."

"Goodnight, Mom."

Lorelai smiled a little. "Goodnight, Jess."

"Goodnight, Lorelai. Go to bed." Jess mumbled. When she closed the door, he rolled back over to Rory. 

"Guess what?" Rory asked.

"What?"

"Guess."

"Rory, it's like, two in the morning. I'm not in the mood for guessing games."

"Fine grumpy. We're getting married in the morning."

"That we are."

"Aren't you enthusiastic."

"I am. But I'm also tired. Go to sleep, Rory."

"Wow." Rory said, turning around and looking in the mirror. "This is really happening."

"Yes it is." Lorelai smiled.

The rest of the girls were waiting in the hallway for the bride to come out and begin the wedding. It was just Rory and Lorelai in the dressing room.

"I'm glad he agreed to do it." Rory stated.

"Me too. It feels right."

"I thought I'd feel bad about not asking Dad or even Grandpa to do it. But I don't, I really don't. I'm just happy."

"Good, honey. Well, ready?"

Rory took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm getting married."

"You're getting married." Lorelai said before ushering Rory out and into the hall. 

They walked out of the dressing room and headed straight for the rented limo that awaited them outside. It was a short drive to the bridge, where Rory and Jess had decided they wanted the ceremony to be held, and Rory enjoyed every second of it. 

"I believe the bride and groom have each written something that they wished to say to each other." The priest said.

The ceremony was almost over, it filled Rory with both pleasure and a since of grieving. It was so beautiful, the words that were spoken, even the Latin she didn't understand, the flowers. It was all so beautiful. She hated to leave it. And yet, when it was all done and over with, she would be Lorelai Leigh Mariano, and that gave her a rush of pleasure.

She was supposed to go first. She cleared her throat and began to say the words she had etched on her heart.

"How can you love someone you have never seen with a feeling so passionate that it makes your heart skip a beat at the sound of his voice? How can you feel his hands on you, when he has never touched you? How can you feel his lips kiss yours when he has never whispered your name in the night? A love with such passion that life could have never known it in your wildest dreams. Or if it could ever be possible would you turn it away in fear that it could not be real for you had never known such a love. . To deny myself your love would be an injustice within itself to the name of love. A love so strong that heaven nor earth could stop it from being. We belong together. We need each other to make our lives complete. I give myself entirely to you without regret, sorrow, or remorse."

Jess smiled down at Rory, feeling a new rush of love flood over him.

"You wait your entire life for that special love. Then it is unreachable. Perhaps because of fear, perhaps because of circumstances or perhaps because of love itself. A special love that leaves an emptiness within you if you cannot hear the other person's voice. But that makes you feel whole again with one gentle hello. A special love of longing night after night for just the sight of them, or just the feeling of knowing that they may care too. To deny such a love would be the most fatal of mistakes. A love that you know in this lifetime you will never feel again. Nor would ever want to feel again, if it brings you this much pain not to have it. For this love I would take the chance of heartbreak. For I have known a lifetime of heartbreak My only one, my treasured one, my special love. Our love is the love you wait a lifetime for. And I give myself to it and to you, completely."

"Jess." She breathed his name as she held back tears.

"Alright. Rory, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She whispered, mesmerized by the look in Jess' eyes.

"And Jess, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me by the state of Connecticut, and the Catholic Church I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."


	11. Epilog: The doctor I need to speak with ...

__

Disclaimer: You guys know this already.

A/N: Last chapter. Sniff. It's considerably shorter than most since it is just wrapping up and preparing for the sequel: Goodnight, John Boy. Yes, I decided to make that the sequel. Anyways, here we go.

****

~*~*~*~*Chapter 11: Epilog*~*~*~*~

__

Three and a half years later

It was Friday night and the Mariano's and Dane's were having dinner with the Gilmore's. As was the tradition Jess and Rory were supposed to meet Luke and Lorelai two hours early so that they would have time to catch up. But today Rory was running a little late.

"Where is she?" Lorelai asked, as walked into the living room with a mug of coffee.

"She had a doctor's appointment. She must be running a little late." Jess answered distractedly, not looking up from the book he was reading William.

William was Luke and Lorelai's one year old son.

"What's wrong with her?" Luke asked, sounding concerned. He couldn't be more like a father to her. Walking her down the aisle had just cemented that for him.

"Luke, it's probably nothing. She's probably just having a check-up." Lorelai said. 

"That's it." Jess said.

"Check-ups don't run late." Luke said.

"Womanly ones do."

"Okay, I've heard enough." Luke muttered.

Just then Rory walked in through the door.

"Sorry I'm late." She went over and kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Luke was worried." Lorelai said.

"Aw." She went over and kissed Luke's cheek. "I'm fine, really. You're so sweet."

"What is it with you two and calling people sweet?" Luke asked, trying to sound annoyed while secretly his heart melted like butter.

"Hey, I need to speak with Jess for a minute is that okay?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, of course." Lorelai said and went back to drinking her coffee.

After a moment Rory cleared her throat. "Alone."

"Oh, alone why didn't you say so?" She grabbed baby William and went into the kitchen with Luke.

When they were alone Rory sat down and kissed Jess. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Jess?"

"Yes?" He looked at her for a long second. "Is something wrong?"

"No. No. I was just at the doctor."

"I know."

"Well, Jess..."

"Yes?"

"I don't know...."

"Rory, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, per se."

"Well?"

"Jess, I'm pregnant."

THE END


End file.
